Love you, Mom
by pinkbeetles
Summary: In which, Annabeth chooses between two mothers - a goddess and a human. Surely there can be no contest? But we sometimes forget the strongest power of a human - love, which even a goddess can't defeat. One-shot!


**A.N - Hi everyone….**

 **This is my first fanfic….**

 **So, perhaps you'll go easy on me?**

 **Anyways, long author's notes suck, so I'll let you get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy! (hopefully)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story below. All of them are created by Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth had fallen asleep amongst a pile of sketches.

She didn't mean to, it's just that she was really tired and somewhere between calculating angles her brain gave up and fell asleep.

The last thought she had in her brain was _how do I clear all this mess._

So she was surprised when she woke up next morning.

Someone had a pulled a blanket over her and removed her tight hairband. The curtains were drawn. Her geometry box was on her bedside table with all the tools neatly placed in it. Her sketches were in her folder, each in its correct place.

Who could have done it? Her dad was in the LHC for work so it must have been her –

The door opened and her stepmother entered.

Allison's eyes, by a strange coincidence, were grey like Annabeth's. Her short, wavy hair always smelled like shampoo.

She sat down on the bedside edge, next to Annabeth, and looked at her with worried eyes.

"You looked pale when you fell asleep last night." she said.

"Did you clear my stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

Allison stood up, hesitated, and made a movement as to say something. "I think you should take a break today."

"I can't." Annabeth's response was immediate. "Next week is my Harvard interview. I need to finish these sketches by tomorrow."

"You're working yourself too much."

"It'll pay off if I get accepted. Harvard is my pass to the world. All this stress won't matter anymore then."

"Fine." She relented. "But at least take the evening off. Go out, skate, read a book, and perhaps after dinner we'll watch a movie."

"Together?"

The words slipped out before Annabeth had time to register them. She had a lot of traditions with her father and stepbrothers. None with Allison. Considering all the awkwardness and coldness between them…

If Allison was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Why not? Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Sound of Music."

"I love that movie. The hills are alive..." Allison whispered slowly. "Which part do you like most?"

"The part where the children learn that song...Do Re Mi ..." Annabeth faltered, forgetting the lyrics.

" _Do - a deer, a female deer.."_ Allison sang.

Annabeth started. Her stepmother's voice was beautiful. Allison's eyes seemed to encourage her to sing the next part.

" _Ray - a drop of golden sun.."_ she sang.

 _"Me - a name, I call myself.."_

And so they sang, till it was over. An awkward silence dissended.

Annabeth was thinking hard. Her real mother was Athena, a goddess. Whom she barely knew. And resented, too.

Allison was different. She... was patient, soft, encouraging... Yet from the moment she had married Fredrick, Annabeth had despised her. Why? Had she been afraid? Afraid that she was stealing her father's attention?

Yet, over the years, these feelings had changed. Annabeth was wary. Confused. She couldn't choose between her or Athena.

Allison stood up and made her way to the door.

"Well, I'll leave you to your sketches." she said." And I'll send your breakfast up so you're not disturbed."

She began to close the door.

"Mom?"

She turned around, a little surprised. Annabeth had never called her 'mom' before.

"I love you."

For a few seconds, Allison's expression was unreadable. Then it broke into a smile.

"I love you too."

And in that moment, Annabeth chose her over Athena.

THE END!

 **So yeah... that's the story.**

 **I've read many stories where Annabeth's stepmom is portrayed as cruel, and I had the same feeling too until I read the Titan's Curse, where she tells Percy that Annabeth will always have a home with them. I think that they can have a stronger relationship than the one Annabeth has with Athena.**

 **So please comment and share your views. I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Peace out!**

 **Mohor**


End file.
